Long Live
by IWILLBeAVampire
Summary: FULL SUMMARY Bella's really Taylor Swift but only Renee and Charlie know and nobody else not even the Cullens so what happens when Bella runs into her old manager and he want's her to make a comeback, what will Edward and the rest of the Cullens say?
1. Chapter 1

**FULL SUMMARY _Bella's really Taylor Swift but only Renee and Charlie know and nobody else not even the Cullens so what happens when Bella runs into her old manager and he want's her to make a comeback, what will Edward and the rest of the Cullens say if they find out the secret._**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Edward and the rest of the family were gone 'camping' and Charlie was at work so I decided to go grocery shopping. I got into my truck and drove to Wal-mart. I knew Alice would probably kill me for going there so I had to be quick. I parked the truck in the space nearest to the door. I got out and ran to get a trolly but of course I slipped. Now I can't be positive but I don't think it's healthy when I can hear My big bear shaped brother laughing in My head everytime I fall...nope not healthy. When I got the trolly and went inside I noticed a magazine on the rack and on the cover was ''TAYLOR SWIFT AND JOE JONAS BACK TOGETHER'' That was crazy. I didn't talk to Joe since I met Edward. My Mom always told me if I knew it wasn't true myslef thats all that matters, so I just let it go. I started browsing around, not looking for anything in perticular when I saw _him._ I have never been this scared in my life, not when I realised I loved a vampire,not when I went to have myself killed by a vampire in place of someone I loved and not when I found out my best friend was a werewolf. Right now I was terrified because as I turned into the frozen food aisle there was my old manager Robert Allen. Now don't get me wrong, I love Rob it's just...Well what am I supposed to say to the guy who stuck with me to make my dreams come true seince I was just fourteen and then I walk away from it all after I turned 16. **(Authors Note:/ In My Story Edward And Bella Met When Bella Was 16 Not 17 ...And When They Met She Already Had Her Album 'Taylor Swift' Out and Then After About A Year Of Dating Edward She Told Him She Was Visting Her Mom In Florida And Thats When 'Fearless' Was Realesed When She Was 17 Now Shes 18 And She Realsed 'Speak Now' When Edward Left)** I couldn't face him so I quickly turned and tried to run to the next aisle but me being me I fell and somehow took the shopping cart down with me. Talk about shop till you drop. Now Emmett's laugh was playing louder than ever in my head and I felt like screaming in the middle of the store 'GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD' But that would be weird so I couldn't. Then to my complete horror I saw Robbert rushing over to help me up. ''You OK?'' He asked, picking up the cart and putting all items that fell out back in. I just kept my head down and slightly nodded. ''Thanks alot'' I thanked while putting up my head to face then I mentally asked myself 'What the hell am I doing'. I quickly looked back down but not before accedently allowing myself to make eye contact with Rob. ''Taylor?'' he asked sounding so hopeful but so unsure. ''Nope just _Bella_'' I said clear enough for him to realise his mistake and gave him that look Esme gives Emmett when he's too loud. ''Come on kid we need to talk'' he said taking my hand and gently pulling me out of the store leaving both trolleys abondoned there. He walked me to his black Ford that he's had seince before he met me and I slightly smirked knowing some thing will never change. He clicked the button on the keys and the headlightsflashed letting us know it was opened now. We both open our doors at the same time and got in. After we closed our doors there was a moment of silence and we just stared at each other. Rob broke the silence with a sigh then he said ''I alway had faith in you Bells , when you came up to me and said that you wanted to proform with a wig I agreed. I gave you everything you wanted Bell. And you know what I don't care what if you walked away from it all but I still have faith in you and i'm asking you now...Will you make a comeback?''. I blinked. He seriosly still had enough faith in me to make a comeback?. ''Well? What do you say kiddo''. I was really going to need to think this true. ''You still have the same number?'' I asked him and he grinned. ''Still have the same number'' he comfirmed and I smiled and got out of the car. ''Then I'll call you!'' I promised before shutting the door.

* * *

><p><strong>So How Was It?...Review Please :) 3-5 Reviews For Next Chapter<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_B.P.O.V_**

I knew I had a lot of thinking to do after Rob's offer. I drove home and parked my car on the in the driveway leaving enough room for Charlie. It felt like seconds but when I looked at my watch I realised I had been sitting in my car for 12 minutes,just thinking. Thinking of what it would be like to be back up on stage doing what I love. Thinking of all my fans and their dedication in the past few years. Thinking about that rush of adrenoline i get preforming. Thinking about my band and how they were like my family. Just thinking. When I got inside I decided to prepare dinner. After preparing dinner, washing, drying and ironing all the clothes, changing the bed covers and hoovering the stairs I had run out of things to do so I just sat on my bed, once again thinking. But this time I wasn't thinking about everything that I love and miss I was thinking about everything that could go wrong if I made a comeback and after 9 minutes I had 3 things that could go wrong 1. The Cullens Would Hate Me For Not Telling Them Cullens Would Hate Me and 3. The Cullens Would Hate Me.

This was NOT going to be an easy choice. Something sparked in my brain and I ran to my closet and there it was. My best friend thats been with me through thick and thin seince I was twelve. My guitar. I slowly picked it up and put the strap around my neck .It felt so ... _right. _I took a deep breath and got my fingers prepared on the right frets to make a G chord. I took a deep breath and started strumming then guitar I didn't have any song to play in mind but as I changed chords I slowly started to realise I was playing _Enchanted._ This was definitely my favourite song that I ever wrote because I wrote it the day I met Edward. As I was playing every worry I ever had vanished. That was one of my favourite things about playing guitar, in that moment in time nothing else mattered. When I finished the song I couldn't stop smiling. I had forgotting how amazing it felt playing.

I played and played for hours until my fingers were hurting. Just as I stopped playing I heard Charlies cruiser pull up outside. I put my guitar back down carefully then ran down stairs. ''Hey Bells, Dinner smells great whatcha cooking?'' Charlie gretted, hanging his coat up. ''Hey Dad, just roast chicken, it's almost done'' I told him but my mind was somewhere else. ''Something wrong Bells?'' He sounded worried now . ''No Dad everythings great'' I assured him, coming back to reality. ''Dave brought his little girl down to the station today for some school project she's doing and she made sure she brought all 3 'Taylor Swift' CDs we've been listening to them ALL DAY, seriously Bells why couldn't you have had like 6 tracks on each album?'' He asked joking. I smiled at his little story. It was nice to my fans still liked my music after everything. I decided now was the time to talk to him about Rob's offer. ''Speaking of Taylor...I met Rob at the gorcery store today'' He looked a bit confused then realisation hit him. ''Your old manager Rob?'' ''Yep'' I took a deep breath ''Dad, he wants me to make a comeback'' Charlie looked shocked and I wasn't sure if it was good shock or bad shock. ''And?...'' He asked eagerly. ''I don't know what to do Dad'' I sighed. ''Just follow your heart Bells''

Follow My Heart. Follow My Heart.

**Thanks For Reading The Next Chapter Is Personlly My Favoutite So Far And I Should Have It Up Soon :) Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N _Hey Guys! Thanks So Much For All The Comments And Story Alerts ...Wow So Many Story Alerts! :) And BTW I Just Read This H.I.L.A.R.I.O.U.S Story Called 'Cheering In Forks' READ IT! Thanks Again :)**

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later<em>

**_Edward POV_**

None of us have seen Bella for a month now and it's driving us all crazy. She went to visit Renee and said she should go alone because she wanted to spend time with her before she was Dosnt know we're waiting for her cause we want to surprise her But now here we all are waiting in the airport 3 hours before her plane is due to arrive... desperate much?

**Em POV**

God I miss Bella! Its no fun round here without her. I have nobody to prank without getting hurt afterwards and I have nobody to make fun of. I. MISS. MY. HUMAN! ''We all do Emmett!'' Grumpy Eddie snapped at me so I just stuck my tounge out at him as a reply and I heard him mutter him something like 'immature idiot' he couldn't possibly be talking about me.

**Bella POV**

I miss everyone so much! i've been away for a month and now i'm on my way back from 'Visiting My Mom In Florida' Or at least thats what the Cullens think. For the last month i've actually been arranging my come back concert which will be on in seattle tomorrow night and I was lucky enough to have met Paul (yes werewolf paul) while he was visting his aunt there so I took everywhere with me like he was a little puppy (no pun intended) so Alice couldn't see me. I'm so nervous! mainly because i'm not sure how the cullens will react when they discover my secret. ''Calm down Bells youre shaking' Thats Grant-Guiarist next to Grant is Amos-Bass Then in the next row theres Caitlin-Fiddle Paul-Guitar (NOT WEREWOLF) and Mike-Banjo Then in the row next to them is Liz-Back Up Singer Al-Drums And Renee-Mom. She insisted on coming to the concert ,not that i mind.

_3 HOURS LATERS_

We just collected our bags and are ready to leave the airport. The second I get home i'm going to the Cullen's house *cough* mansion *cough*. ''Could you guys walk any slower?'' Liz said to the boys and Caitlin and I smirked cause Liz had insisted that the boys carry ALL of the girls bags. ''So Sorry'' Amos said sarcasticlly. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone and pressed 1 on speed dial...Edward. He picked up after just two rings. ''Hello?'' I missed his voice so much. ''Hey Edward it's me'' I said praying he wouldn't use the 'sorry i don't know anybody named me' joke.

**Ed POV**

''Hey Edward it's me'' my angle said. ''Bella! I missed you so much where are you!'' The second I said her name everyone's heads snapped up. ''Bella?'' Everybody said at once. Then the commotion started everyone ,but Carlisle and Esme, tried to grab the phone and started screaming at each other all at once.

**B POV**

''Bella I missed you so much where are you!'' I heard Edward say, followed by a chorous of ''Bella!''. The I heard screaming and the occasional 'ouch' or 'gimmie the phone you idiot'.and then a beep. Someone had hung up the phone. I heard more screaming and when I looked there was Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Alice tackling each other. I can't believe they came to the airport! ''Hey you guys go to the hotel and mom and I will catch up with you later'' I said to the band. ''Sure see ya tonight'' Paul said and they went to find a cab. I walked over to the Cullens and Renee followed. ''Hi Sweetheart! We missed you so much!'' Esme said then hugged me and kissed my cheek and the same with Carlisle. ''I missed you guys too!'' I said the rest still hadn't noticed I was here I could hear Emmett shout ''Dude I wanted to talk to her'' and they all started fighting again. So we just let them be. ''Guys, this is my mom Renee, Mom this Carlisle and Esme'' I said and they hugged and talked so I went over to the fight where it had just stopped but now they were yelling at each other. ''Hey Guys!'' I said expecting the yelling to stop and to be bombarded with hugs... I was wrong. ''When she gets back I'm taking her shopping!'' Alice said to the rest. ''Uh Alice...'' I said just letting her no I was here. ''Not now Bella'' She snapped!. ''No you're not because when she gets back I'm spending some time with my 'lil sis!'' Emmett declared. ''Emmett!'' I said. Jasper and Rosalie (Who I was getting along with SO much better now!) seemed to be the only ones who noticed me standing there. ''Not now Bella!'' Emmett repeated what Alice had said. ''No Your Both wrong because when she get back IM spending time with her!'' that would be Edward. ''YOU GUYS!'' I shouted. ''NOT NOW BELLA'' Emmett, Alice and Edward shouted back at me then realisation crossed their faces. ''BELLA'' then all 5 of them crushed me into a giant hug. After a minute or two everyone let go... Except Emmett. ''Em you can let go now'' I said but it didn't come out right due to my lack of air. ''Oh sorry'' He said then let go with a sheepish smile. ''Ok you guys this is my mom Rennee'' I said once again. ''Nice to see you again Rennee'' Edward greeted her. ''You too Edward'' she replied with a smile and they hugged. ''Hello I'm Jasper'' He intoduced himself, keeping his distance. But Rennee went straight in for a hug. He just held his breath and hugged back. Next Rosalie introduced herself, then Alice and then... Emmett. ''Why hello there My sister from another misters mother! Im Emmett, strangly enough that has 2 E's 2 T's and 2 M's. Thats whats so awesome about me!'' I made a mental note to kill him later. ''It's nice too meet you Emmett'' Rennee said like Emmett belonged in a mental hospital...which he does. After the 'I miss you's'. Rennee agreed to stay at the Cullen's place while she was in Forks. So we went off to the cars. Rennee's mouth hit the floor when she saw them. Alice,Emmett,Rennee,Me and Edward went in Alice's Porshe, Carlisle and Esme took the mercedes and Rose and Jasper took the luggage in Emmett's jeep. We got to the house and Rennee was amazed. Esme and Carlisle took her on a tour of the house and showed her where she would be sleeping. ''Ya know Bells, Esme suggested we get you a welcome present but I think you should give us something for leaving us here all lonly'' Emmett said, and Rosalie hit him. ''Ignore him.'' she said. ''Actually... I do have presents for you guys'' Emmett looked like a five year old at disney land when I said that.I chuckled at him. ''What Is It!'' Alice exploded. I got my bag and took the big envelope out of it. ''I got you guys... front row tickets and back stage passes to the Taylor Swift concert in Seattle tomorrow night!'' Everybody cheered and hugged me except Emmett. ''What's wrong Em?'' I asked him. ''I hate Taylor Swift!''... Ouch. ''Oh Emmett give it up! We all know about your Taylor Swift obsession!'' Alice giggled. ''What who told you!'' Emmett burst. ''We found youre little Taylor Swift shrine'' Jasper laughed and Edward joined him. As weird as that is i'm just happy he dosn't hate me...Taylor.

_**Love It Hate It? Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_THE NIGHT OF THE CONCERT_**

**B.P.O.V**

Emmett,Alice,Jasper,Edward And Myself were all piled into Edwards Volvo. Rosalie went with Carlisle and Esme because there just wasn't enough room. We were all on our way to the concert and Emmett kind of scared me because he was in Super Fan mode. He had 13 on his hand just like I do every night at concerts and little 13's all over his face ,drawn the exact same way as on his hand ...With black and blue glitter. Which he made Alice do for him. And he had a shirt that said REAL MEN LOVELOVELOVE TAYLOR SWIFT!. And he had made a sign that said IT WOULD BE ENCHANTING TO MEET YOU with about a million pics of Taylor underneath. Poor Guy. I have a feeling he might just be crushed when he finds out the secret. Anyway so here we were and after hours of arguing with Alice I finally got her too let me go to the concert dressed as casual as possible and no make up. Really it as just so things will be easier when I get to hair and make up. ''OUR SONG IS THE SLAMMING SCREEN DOORS SNEAKING OUT LATE TAPPING ON YOUR WINDOW WHEN WE'RE ON THE PHONE AND YOU TALK REAL SLOW CAUSE ITS LATE AND YOUR MAMMA DONT KNOW'' The big baffon we call Emmett sang at the top of his voice. When the song way finally over he said ''Ya know guys I'm kinda happy that you all know about my Taylor secret! Now I don't have to wait untill everybodys out of the house to sing her songs!''. ''Actually Emmett I think I speak for everybody when I say that you probably SHOULD wait untill everybodys gone before singing'' Edward smirked at Emmett and Emmett just stuck his tounge out at him and I rolled my eyes.

After what seemed like forever , we finally arrived at the arena and I smiled to myself when I notice the Taylor Swift - Sold Out Show! sign. When we got inside Emmett looked at all the merchindise and his face lit up like a kid on christmas morning. He immediatly ran to the nearest stall and bought as much as he could and continued to do the same at every stall! Edward,Jasper,Alice and I were sitting on a bench waiting for him when Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie walked in and joined us. ''Wheres Emmett?'' Rosalie asked nobody in perticular and Edward just casually pointed in Emmett's direction where he currently looked like Alice at a sale in Macy's. Rosalie sighed. ''It's the fearless tour all over again'' she said and everybody agreed except for me seince I 'wasn't there'. ''EMMETT LETS GO!'' I called out to him ''Awwwww but bells-'' ''NOW EMMETT!'' I cut him off. ''Fine'' he said and pouted like a five year old. We all walked inside and took our seats. ''Hey guys I'm gonna go to the bathroom'' I said taking my chance to escape but then I saw Alice about to get up. ''Alone.'' I added ''But Bella!'' she wined. ''Do you not trust me Alice! I'm not five Y'know!'' ''yeah whatever'' she said and sat back down. I walked casually untill they were out of sight and then ran to my dressing room like there was no tomorrow. I was worried that the security wouldn't notice me and wouldn't let me in but when I got to them I saw Caitlin, Liz and my mom waiting for me. ''Shes with us'' Liz smiled at the security and they let me in. We all ran franticlly to my dressing room. When we got there they all helped me into my first gold sparkly dress and then the make-up artist done my make-up with the cover-girl products that I love and we slipped on my wig. I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath... I missed this side of me. ''Are you sure you want to do this sweetie?'' My mom asked when Caitlin and Liz left. ''Yeah mom i'm sure'' I said but truth be told I wasn't too sure what I wanted to do but we were so far in that there was no way I could turn back. ''Bells its time! you ready?'' Grant asked as he burst through the door ''Ready as i'll ever be'' I said and sighed. He just smiled at me in return ''Lets go'' he said softly. I took another deep breath and walked down the long cold hallway untill we were at the side of the stage but not on it. Grant joined the rest of the band behind the red theatre curtain and they all looked at me to see if i was ready so I gave them a thumbs up and smiled. ''Break a leg kiddo'' Charlie said from behind me and I hugged him. Then I heard the band play the familar entrance to my song _Sparks Fly _And I Walked on stage when it was time to sing.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm And I'm a house of cards You're the kind of reckless That should send me runnin' But I kinda know that I won't get far And you stood there in front of me Just close enough to touch Close enough to hope you couldn't see What I was thinking of _

_Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile _

_My mind forgets to remind me You're a bad idea You touch me once and it's really something, You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be. I'm on my guard for the rest of the world But with you I know it's no good And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile _

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild. Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right. Lead me up the staircase Won't you whisper soft and slow? I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now, Meet me in the pouring rain, Kiss me on the sidewalk, Take away the pain 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
>The sparks fly... Oh, baby, smile... The sparks fly...<em>

That was one of the many songs I wrote about Edward and I smiled remembering how he said he had green eyes when he was human. When I finished the song I smiled at the amount of love the fans were giving me. I made a heart with my hand and the screaming got louder. When they finally calmed down I took one final breath and counted to three. This was it. It was now or never. ''Hey I'm Taylor!'' I 'lied' But that was my usual first gretting at my concerts then I had to do it ''Actually I'm not'' I said nervously. ''First of all can I just say that you guys are the most amazing fans in the world and I want to thank you all in loving me and supporting me in these last few years but I also want to apologize ... because I lied to you guys... Through all these years I've tried to be myself as much as I could but you guys don't know the real me.'' I gulped and took of the wig. I looked around the arena and heard thousnads of gasps but then I came the people whos reactions I most cared about... the cullens. And to be quite honest I couldn't really pin point the exact look on their face but there was defonitely shock and i could of sworn they looked hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**B.P.O.V**

I knew the Cullen's had every right to be mad at me. They trusted me with their secret and I never even told them mine. I was ready to cry right there on stage because if they hated me right now I wouldn't know what to do anymore. The packed arena was silent. It sounded almost deserted. Thats when I wondered 'What if the fans hate me too?' And I couldn't bear it anymore. I let a tear fall down my face but quickly wiped it away. I honestly thought my life and career were over. But then out of no where I heard a scream from the front row ''WE LOVE YOU BELLA!'' I looked down and sure enough it was the best big brother in the world ,Emmett. I looked down and saw all the Cullens smiling at me , not one bit upset, but encourging me to continue. I looked at Esme and she had the most proud look on her face. '' I love you too'' I smiled into the microphone. I always told my fans I loved them but this time it was differnt. As I said that the whole arena burst into applause. I smiled. This was where I belonged. I looked back at my band and nodded at them to confirm I was okay and ready to start what was going to be the best night of my life. ''I hope you guys don't mind , But I kinda wrote a song about you''I said smiling at all my fans ''And this song is really special to me because I wrote this song about every one of you out there and the band you see with me here and my family because over the last few years these guys up here with me and all of you amazing fans have become like a family to me and I guess this my way of say thank you. But i'd to dedicate this to 7 very important people in my life right now ,this ones for you'' I finished looking down at the Cullens as one of the crew members threw my sparkly guitar on stage and I caught it perfectly and the familer music of the song i wrote began to play I strummed along with it.

_I said remember this moment _I Began singing and i heard the fans sing along.

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind_  
><em>The time we stood with our shaking hands<em>  
><em>The crowds and stands went wild<em>  
><em>We were the Kings and the Queens<em>  
><em>And they read off our names<em>  
><em>The night you danced like you knew our lives<em>  
><em>Would never be the same<em>  
><em>You held your head like a hero<em>  
><em>On a history book page<em>  
><em>It was the end of a decade<em>  
><em>But the start of an age<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
><em>How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<em>  
><em>I was screaming long live all the magic we made<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders<em>  
><em>One day we will be remembered<em>

_I said remember this feeling_  
><em>I passed the pictures around<em>  
><em>Of all the years that we stood there<em>  
><em>On the side-lines wishing for right now<em>  
><em>We are the Kings and the Queens<em>  
><em>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<em>  
><em>When they gave us our trophies<em>  
><em>And we held them up for our town<em>  
><em>And the cynics were outraged<em>  
><em>Screaming this is absurd<em>  
><em>Cause for a moment a band of thieves<em>  
><em>In ripped up jeans got to rule the world<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
><em>How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<em>  
><em>I was screaming long live all the magic we made<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders<em>  
><em>I'm not afraid<em>  
><em>Long live all the mountains we moved<em>  
><em>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<em>  
><em>I was screaming long live the look on your face<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders<em>  
><em>One day we will be remembered<em>

_Hold on to spinning around_  
><em>Confetti falls to the ground<em>  
><em>May these memories break our fall<em>

_Will you take a moment, promise me this_  
><em>That you'll stand by me forever<em>  
><em>But if god forbid fate should step in<em>  
><em>And force us into a goodbye<em>  
><em>If you have children some day<em>  
><em>When they point to the pictures<em>  
><em>Please tell them my name<em>  
><em>Tell them how the crowds went wild<em>  
><em>Tell them how I hope they shine<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
><em>I had the time of my life with you<em>  
><em>Long, long live the walls we crashed through<em>  
><em>How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<em>  
><em>I was screaming long live all the magic we made<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders<em>  
><em>I'm not afraid<em>  
><em>Singing, long live all the mountains we moved<em>  
><em>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<em>  
><em>I was screaming long live the look on your face<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders<em>  
><em>One day we will be remembered<em>

I smiled as I finshed the song and when I saw the look on the Cullen's faces I could tell they knew that I wrote that song with them in mind. 


	6. Chapter 6

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ

Hey guys I'm so so sorry I just abandoned this story, was on twitter and I tweeted asking for some good fan fics to read and somebody tweeted me this story without knowing it was mine, I read back over it and it seems a little ridiculousolo I'm kinda wondering if I was to start writing Long Live again would you guys read it?


End file.
